Banished sand
by LisaHeartsYou
Summary: Team 7 finds a 15-year old girl in the dessort when they are on a vacation to Suna. She has a kekkei genkai what controls sand, like Gaara. She want him as a sensei because her clan died 14 years ago. Gaanaru Narugaa


**Disclaimer: **I DO own Kirai. But I don't own naruto.

**Warnings**: Gaanaru and GaaOC[onesided later in the story

**HELLO LISA NEEDS A BETA. YOU GET A COOKIE WHEN YOU SAFE ME.**

**Prologue**

A small 6-year old little girl looked whit tears in her eyes to her grandmother who lay lividly and bleeding for the hearth. Ninja from the country of the mist had killed her and the little girl the ninja after that. She didn't want to kill him, it was the red sand. She couldn't control or master it, the sand did it all on his own, against her will. Sand came there in a seconde and in another seconde it had already disappeared. Nobody knew from where the sand came, it wasn't a 'kekkei genkai' nor a technique. The sand came and goes.

An 12-one year old little girl ran by the hall of the academy. Alone. Everyone was frightened for her. Everyone. Deathly-frightened they were. Everyone. Not of her but of the sand, which she still didn't have under control since nobody could learn her how to control the sand

An 15-one year old girl heard someone from her class talk about the Kazekage of Sunagakure. Mostly about the fact that he looked good, she didn't really care about that, but also about his techniques

**Part 1**

** Gaara-sensei**

"Oi, she's waking up!" Kirai heard someone shouting, when she opened her eyes she saw a couple of blue eyes and blonde hair. The blond looked at her whit a to large grin, "Are You allright?" Someone asked beside her, a girl with green eyes and pink hair looked at her. Then she looked at the other side and saw a man whit silver hair, he had a mask and one eye was covered by a konoha headband. Kirai looked back to the pink haired girl and nodded . "W-Who are you?" She said quietly. "I am Naruto Uzumaki!" The blond said. "Sakura Haruno." The girl smiled. "I am Kakashi Hatake. What Are you doing, alone, in the middle of the dessert?" He asked. "I was on my way to Sunagakure, I think I may have lost the way." Naruto looked at her in a goofy way. "Why are you going to Sunagakure on your own? That's insane! Who are you anyway?!" Kirai said nothing for a moment. "I'm Kirai Sunaarashi I from the Mist-Country. I'm going to Suna because I can't master this sand I have. I heard that the Kazekage also haze got this sand. I thought that he could learn me the techniques because in Kiri, nobody knows how to master the sand. Not that someone would learn it to me because everyone is deathly-frightened of this sand which is always whit me." Naruto looked at Kirai. "You want Gaara as a sansei?" He said with open mouth. Kirai nodded shortly. "Are you mad? Gaara wouldn't do that for sure!" Sakura looked at her with widened eyes. Naruto looked at her annoyed. "Sure he would Sakura!. Gaara will help her. I'm pretty sure of that!". Naruto said and smiled to Kirai. "I'll look for that personally." Suddenly there was a snore on the left of Kirai. "Sensei---." Naruto looked at him angrily. "Don't sleep when there is somebody here! ttbayo ----" Kirai laughed because of the childish behaviour of Naruto which she liked. Naruto looked at to Kirai and grinned. "Don't give attention to Kakashi. He's just a pervert." He said with a grin. Kirai nodded, smiled and giggled.

Kirai woke up whit the sun in her eyes. She wasn't walking but was moving. Then she looked again and realized she was on the back from the blond kid. She looked behind her and saw Kakashi and Sakura a few meters behind her. Uzumaki was rapidly, terrible rapidly. i Who is this kid? /i "Naruto." Kirai whispered. Naruto looked up. "Kirai. You are awake." Kirai could feel that he had a smile on his face. "Why did you take me whit you?" She asked. "We were on our way to Suna when we found you unconscious in the sand. When you told us that you were going to Suna we took you whit us. Sakura is a medical ninja, she saved your life! She said if you had lain there just for a hour longer that you would have been dead. You haven't got enough strength to walk to Suna that's the reason for being on my back." Again, Kirai looked behind her. "The others disappeared.." Kirai said. "No, I am too rapidly for them. I'm running more rapidly because you need to visit a hospital. If we are lucky we are going to be there in the noon. They probably will arrive in the early afternoon. But tell me, now that we have such long way to go, who are you?" "If I tell you my story will you tell me yours?" Kirai said. "That's a promise" Kirai let out a sigh before started to talk.

_"I am Kirai Sunaarashi. I lived recently in Kiri in the mist country. I was born in times of war for this reason everyone of my family has been murdered. Only my grandmother remained. When I was six years old she was murdered by a shinobi of the Kiri-village because they said that I was too dangerous for her and I would kill her anyway sooner or later. I never believed that and I still don't. I don't know anything about my familie, my grandmother never talked about my clan others villagers didn't to . I don't know if my sand is a Kekkei Genkai for that exact reason.But I don't believe that cause many said that I didn't belong to the country of the mist.I knew that I belonged to the Sand Country, it was a strong fealing and it still is. My sensei in Kiri told me that nobody in Suna could do the same thing as I could I was so alone, even whit this technique. Everyone was always frightened of me. They thought I would kill them whit my sand but the sand does everything against my will. A little while ago I heard from some girls in my class that the Kazekage could fights whit sand, they also said that he was hot, but I'm not interested in that," Kirai laughed."Like I already told you I want him as my sensei. I can't tell you much more, the details are to personally. My sand is a serial killer Naruto-kun."_

It was quiet for a moment. "You are just like him, like me. Everyone hated you ne? Your were always only ne? Everyone looked at you like you were a monster ne?" Kirai heard anger in his voice. "Yes." Kirai said quietly. "Gaara will teach you certainly. If you tell him this story, he really will do that." Kirai didn't understand him. "What do you mean Naruto?" "He's been possessed by the sand spirit Shukaku. His mother died at his birth and everyone hated him. Some still do now. Since the Akatsuki stole the shukaku from him people began to trust him more. But off course there are people who still don't trust him." Naruto said and took a spurt. "Well, I think it's my turn to tell my story." He said. He told everything. His birth, the missions, the chuunin exams, the akatsuki, about sasuke, about Gaara. Everything. When he was done they already could see the walls from Suna. "We are almost there. We already can see the walls." Naruto accelerated and were at the opening in the wall within the ten minutes. The guards let us trough when they saw Naruto. It seems that they already knew him. He raced to the hospital. He told a doctor that Kirai needed help .They took care of her and Naruto searched for Gaara immediately. When he saw Temari he asked where he was.

"Gaara is in his office." She told Naruto. "But I don't think that he wants to disturbed. He haze got paper work from two days far. He is very very busy right now." Temari said. "It's urgent." Naruto said and sighed. "I'll bring you to him than." Temari showed me the way to his office. When they stopped before a door Temari knocked on the door and walked towards it after a short "Come In" whit Naruto after her. "Gaara. Naruto is here" Gaara was surprised to see Naruto and stood up. "Naruto? What brings you here? He said calmly and walked up to him. "I'm on a holiday and Kirai has a request for you. She's in the hospital now." Naruto smiled. "Holiday huh? I'm coming whit you for a moment." Gaara said. Temari blocked Gaara's way when she heard him saying that. "Gaara, what about those papers!" She shouted. "Temari! Out of my way! Now!" Temari shuffled a step to the right and to let him through when he gave her a dead-glare.

"Can we see Kirai Sunaarashi?"Naruto asked. Gaara petrified. "Sunaarashi? Naruto, are you mad? Why did you bring a Sunaarashi in this village?" Naruto looked at him whit a 'what-do-you-mean' face. "The Sunaarashi clan has been banished by my father years ago from this country because this clan killed everybody who were in there way. Take me as an example. This clan was huge, -" Gaara was cutted by Naruto. "Her clan is dead. She doesn't know anything about her clan or from where the sand is coming from. She doesn't know a thing about herself Gaara. She won't do a thing. I don't think she's the person for doing something like that." Gaara sighed. "And why are you so sure about that Naruto? Maybe she's lying." Naruto got the number of her chamber and walked in a hall. "Gaara. She won't do a thing to somebody. She doesn't know how to control the sand. She's here because of that." Naruto stopped when he saw the right door and walked in."Kirai, this is the Kazekage. Gaara this is Kirai." Kirai stared at Gaara. _ i Djeez, those girls where right, he is hot. /i _ Gaara looked at her whit out emotion. "Nice to meet you." He said and walked to the bed. "Nice to meet you to" she smiled "She wants to ask you something Gaara." Naruto said and sat on a chair next to the bed. "This is a really strange question but; D-Do you want to be my sensei?" She looked at him. "S-Sensei?" He mumbled. "Yeah Gaara, as sensei." Naruto looked annoyed at him. "I told you why!" Gaara nodded. "Yes but. As sensei? I can learn the jutsu but teach them to somebody else is something else Naruto. I have to think about this .Not because I don't want to. But because of,-" Nuruto looked at Gaara whit a 'don't you dare' look. "Because I don't know how to teach you. I always could control my sand. I only couldn't control this protecting sand I had . But since the Akatsuki took the Shukaku from me the sand doesn't protect me anymore. Naruto stood right. "C'mon Gaara! Give it a try!"

[POV Gaara

I looked at Naruto. He was right. It is try worth. "Well then. I'll try it. I'll train you as soon as you can come out of the bed." I looked at her, emotionless, almost glaring. She smiled shyly. She's isn't going to do something to us. I can feel it. I stared at Naruto which looked trough the window. I grinned and took the sand out of his hair. Naruto looked astonish to me. "Huh?" he brought out. "Whatthe?" I laughed. "Dattebayo--- My hair! Don't put sand in my hair! My beautiful hair! Stay of my hair!" He called hysterically. "Naruto, I obtained the sand." Naruto looked silly at me. "Oh."

_Sweatdrop_

He stared at me. What is his problem? I frowned. He looked away when he saw it. I stood right. "I think I'm going now, paperwork is waiting. Come to my office when you checked out. I looked to Kirai who nodded. This going to be fun. I thought when I walked out of the room.

Two days later.

Somebody knocked on my door, I sighed because of that. "Come in pleas" I mumbled. The door was opened by a suna-shinobi. "Gaara!" I recognised the voice immediately and was surprised. "Naruto. Did Kirai check out?" I asked. He nodded violent and grinned. "Do you have an idea to train her?" He asked. "Yes." My answer was briefly and powerful. "Nice!" He exclaimed. I stood right and walked along with him. "Sensei!" Naruto called. I remembered the guy as Kakashi Hatake, Naruto's sensei, oh well one of them. "Kazekage-sama." He smiled friendly "Kakashi." I said. Kirai stood beside Kakashi I looked at her, no nod, no smile, nothing. She looked at me whit a questioning face. "Are we going now?" Naruto asked and smiled widely. "Yes. Follow me pleas." I said and led them to the desert just outside of the village. "Kazekage-sama." I heard a voice beside me. Kakashi was walking beside me. "Are you sure that you can trust her? I mean, she still is a Sunaarashi." He looked at me. "Yes, If she wasn't trustable she would have mastered the sand by now. Her complete clan has been murdered and she knows nothing of her family background. She's not a danger for the villagers. But here still is something bothering me; On this age she should've mastered the sand already ,it differs from my sand but I had it already under control at her age." Kakashi blinked. "I think that she is frightened of the sand." He said. I looked after me and saw Naruto talking to Kirai. "That is a possibility. But if that's true she has to overcome that fear." I sighed. "Indeed. We'll see." We didn't talk anymore untill we were at the spot.

"I wonder how you're going to do it." Kakashi laughed defying.

_Glare_

I laughed when the face from Kakashi turned into death-frightened."Gaara. How are you going to,-" Naruto was interrupted by me; "You'll see, watch and learn Naruto-kun." I said and ran to Kirai which looked at me nervously. "I have question Kirai." Kirai nodded. "Are you frightened of the sand?" She shook her head. "No why?" I stared at her before I answered. "I wanted to know. Well lets start than. Open your hand." Kirai did what I said so that I could let a bit of my sand fall in her hand. "Oh, you know how to control chakra?" she nodded with a small smile. "Good. Let your chakra run trough your hand palm." I said. Kirai made with its other hand the seal to concentrate more you on its chakra. She maid a seal to concentrate her chakra and nodded when she was ready. "Now to try to mix the chakra whit the sand." I said and did a step to the back. "I don't know how much time you will spend to do this right but it's not going to work the first time." I said. Kirai nodded. She sighed and tried it. I didn't work, like I already thought. I turned myself to Kakashi who opened his mouth. "You do it well for a beginner." Said Kakashi with smile. "Thank you. Maybe you could learn me some tricks." I smiled. He laughed. "No, you have to create your own style ."

_Glare._

_Fine_ I thought annoyed. "Sensei!" I heard behind me. "I did it!" I turned myself and saw the sand floating a centimeter above her hand. I laughed satisfied. She did it. I did a step but I petrified when I red sand came in my direction. It attacked me.

**A/N: **Hope you liked it I need 5 reviews for a new chapter And I need a beta SOON xD. I know that I said in the beginning that the sand wasn't a Kekkei Genkai but that's what she thought **Please review**


End file.
